theworstwitchfandomcom-20200223-history
The Great Outdoors
The Great Outdoors is episode 8 of season 1 of The Worst Witch TV series. It was Preceded by Miss Cackle's Birthday Surprise, and followed by The Heat is On. Plot It is half-term, and the first years are preparing to go on their class trip the group is devided into two, with Mildred, Maud, Enid, Jadu, Ethel and Drusilla going camping with Miss Drill and the others birdwatching with Miss Bat. It would be a happy occasion, were it not for the fact that Miss Hardbroom will be acompanying Miss Drill's group. Clad in full witches garb, and after frightening the coach driver to tears, Miss Hardbroom argues out of the girls' earshot about whether or not she should be allowed to use magic and whether or not she will "forsake the cloth of her calling". Meanwhile, trying to be friendly, Mildred and her friends inflate Drusilla's pack to make it lighter. It gets a bit too light, however, and floats up into the sky. Miss Hardbroom returns just in time to use her magic one last time and zap it down. Miss Drill decides that there will be "strictly no magic" on the trip. After a lot muttering and moaning, the group arrive at their destination, only to find they have been double-booked with a team of Canadian boy scouts (the Rocky Mountain Rangers). Much to Miss Hardbroom's displeasure, the two groups decide to "embrace the democracy of the great outdoors" and share the campsite. The girls are getting along extremely well with the boys and Miss Drill is getting on even better with their team leader, Serge Dubois. But Miss Hardbroom is convinced it will all end in disaster and resolves to have nothing more to do with the trip. Somewhat by way of payback, Drill tells Serge and the Rockies that Miss Hardbroom is the maiden aunt who is trained in an ancient art of silent running (to explain why she dispaears) and has joined them for her health. This earns her a walking stick in the toe. The next day, Miss Drill and Serge decide to send the group on a treasure quest. The entire group is devided into two teams (Drusilla, Ethel and and three Rangers against Mildred, Maud, Enid, Jadu and a Ranger named Spooky). When Mildred's team to the treasure map first, Ethel casts a weather spell on them. This provokes Enid into casting one back and so on and so forth until a blizzard starts and the two teams are forced to hide out in the woods together. With a heavy blizzard raging, Miss Drill suspects magic and begs Miss Hardbroom to stop the weather. Meanwhile, Miss Hardbroom smugly informs Miss Drill that it's the double fosters effect, in which the blizard could theoretically cover the entire universe as it multiplies. Even after Drill begs her to be in charge and use magic, she refuses and the two group leaders charge into the blizzard. After another sip of tea, Miss Hardbroom walks outside and promptly stops the blizzard, much to everyone's relief. In the end, it turns out that Spooky found the treasure anyway, and everybody comes together in a celebration of tea and marshmallows. Quotes Miss Drill: "We agreed no witchcraft." HB: "I merely waved him out of my way, that's all." Miss Drill: "Having asked him if he wanting turning into a blob of green SLIME! He spent the rest of the journey trembling in the toilet!" HB: "Which was both inconvenient and unnecessary. A complete overreaction." Miss Drill: “he was only being nice.” HB: “I don’t take kindly to being called old love. Impertinent, I call it, and over-familiar!” HB: "I've left my broomstick behind! What more do you want?" (relizes she’s wearing her witches hat) "oh" HB: "What do you think you’re all staring at girls? Have you never﻿ seen a woman in a bonnet before?" (All girls look dumb founded) HB looks up: " What on earth is that" Millie: "It's Drusilla's rugsack miss" HB: "Mind your heads." ZAP! HB: *Looks unamused* "If Miss Drill says there will be no magic there will be NO magic." To Drill "and on your own head so be it." (Miss Drill mentioins Serge) HB: "On first name terms already, are we?!" (Miss Drill confesses to telling Serge that HB is the "Maiden Aunt") HB: (with shocked look) "Maiden aunt!?" Miss Drill: "Eccentric maiden Aunt" (HB Slams umbrella on Drill’s foot) HB: "It's magic alright. This is the work of the girls throwing the same spell back and forth at each other. It's the foster's affect. it's not 2+2=4, miss drill, but 2 times 2 times 2 ad infinitum. Technically speaking we could end up with a blizzard that covers the whole universe." Drill: "Just do a spell" HB:"Oh a spell, a MAGIC spell!?" Goofs * Despite the blizzard, there is no snow on the ground at the end of the episode, even immediately after Miss Hardbroom stops the snow. * During the blizzard, when Miss Hardbroom zaps her witch's hat onto her head, the actress jumps position slightly to her left. Category:1998 TV Series